1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for converting a content into a format that can be processed by a client apparatus and distributing the converted content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as communication networks become more widely used, it has become possible for household appliances, computers, and other peripherals to connect to networks at home, and to communicate multi-media data with each other. As a protocol for communication between these home communication apparatuses, communication standards, such as UPnP (Universal Plug and Play), DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance), and the like, are formulated. A user downloads data from an apparatus that stores a content, such as a server or a digital recorder, onto an apparatus that performs playback of a content, such as a TV or a speaker. Through download, the user can watch or listen to multi-media contents, such as photos, images, audios, videos, and the like.
However, such contents are in formats having various configurations even if the types of the contents are the same. A playback apparatus that does not have playback functions corresponding to all of the formats may not be able to perform playback of the contents.
Accordingly, ordinarily used is a technique whereby an apparatus that provides a content can convert a content such that a playback apparatus can perform playback thereof, in consideration of the content playback capability of the playback apparatus. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-317021 and Japanese Patent No. 3823929 disclose techniques for converting a content using an external processing apparatus that can convert a content, even in the case where a content server cannot convert the content.
However, according to the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-317021, a content server and a conversion server that operates in conjunction therewith have to manage capability information of the other server. Furthermore, there may be cases where a content in a format in which a client can perform playback cannot be provided to the client. Furthermore, according to the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3823929, a content server has to be provided in advance with information on the playback capability of a client, and the client has to have a function of providing the information on the playback capability to the server.